


Hair

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Series: KouAo Week (Tumblr) [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KouAo Week Day 6 - Hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. :)

I will never forget my mother’s hair. She kept it long and cared for it meticulously, brushing it gently each night before going to sleep. When I ran to her as a child after a nightmare, it always smelled like lavender and was soft like a cloud. People on the street sometimes admired her hair, and when she was a maiko, she received many compliments on it. When I got a little older, she let me brush it. We would chat or she would tell me stories or hum lightly.

Whenever I cut hair, I would miss the times I brushed my mother’s hair. I took great care when I cut women’s hair, thinking back on the times when I brushed her hair. They enjoyed how gentle I was and the way I flirted with them to keep them coming back.

The first time I cut Aoba’s hair, I remembered how my mother treated her hair. His hair was soft and I treasured it greatly. He never fully understood why I kept his hair, but his hair was a part of him. I never forgot the bright color of his hair or that he shied away from the slightest touch. He protested constantly when I touched it too much, but I enjoyed the feel of it because it meant so much to me.

It meant he was here with me, and that I could touch something unattainable.

It meant he was mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Not great, but I would've felt bad not updating.


End file.
